


Rocket Racket

by NightNovice



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightNovice/pseuds/NightNovice
Summary: Rory and Logan parted ways after the failed proposal and Rory is trying to get ready to start her career as a reporter following the Obama campaign. She finds the rocket, the one that meant 'true love' and that he would always wait for her she became furious, she packed it in its box and sent it back to him at his apartment. Now she can really move on.





	1. Lift Off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Still not mine, sigh.
> 
> A/N: Here is the new story I mentioned, I will warn you it is probably one of my shorter stories, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

Rory was staring at IT, the rocket that once filled her with such hope and optimism, true love, it had been meant to convey his love for her and now; now she was quite done with the look of it. She was so done looking at it and thanks to Finn she had his address, now all she had to do was pack it up and make it go away. She had found the original packing box in the back of her closet, now all she had to do was send it back. She loaded the carefully packed box into the jeep and drove to the Hartford post office, she impulsively decided to send it overnight express. She walked out of the office happy knowing that tomorrow as she was on the trail, he would get his rocket back, just like he gave it to her with no note or explanation at all. She felt a sense of relief that she returned it to him; he walked away and now she no longer had the lingering shadow of his empty promise in her room.

Logan signed for the familiar box, she had obviously returned IT, the rocket that he gave her meaning true love, and willingness to wait, he was awestruck when he opened it, she had sent it back. What did that mean? Was she done with waiting, was it really over? Was she giving up completely on true love? He set the rocket on his mantle and stared at it.

Rory boarded the bus feeling lighter than she had in days, she had let go. The ball was in his court now and she was free knowing that she had tried. It was silly really, silly that he had proposed no, but the ultimatum, demanding that it was all or nothing, why couldn't he just give her a little time to be Rory Gilmore, working girl, she had only ever been the dutiful daughter, granddaughter, devoted girlfriend and determined student. She needed to know who she was as an adult away from the school schedules, away from the expectations of family and the restrictions, just be Rory. If he really loved her he would know that she needed just a little time to grow up, just a little time. Instead he shattered her heart and ruined what should have been her day of crowning glory. Her graduation would always be the day her heart died. She flipped open her laptop and began to type, it was a journal of sorts, just musings, thoughts anything to keep her from wallowing about what could have been when she was meant to be on the first real adventure of her adult life. She wrote about the town send off, the amazing tarp that Luke had sewn together so the event would happen, all the great foods and advice. She would miss that sleepy little berg she called home for most of her life, but this was the future she planned for, traveling the road, reporting the news. This is why she let the absolute love of her life walk away. She mused about Logan, and how her heart was broken, but maybe one day it would be whole again and she would meet someone who could stand by her in her career, she had stood by him, why couldn't it have been him to stand by her?

"Hi, I'm Brooke, San Antonio Rose, and you are?" The perky petite strawberry blonde took the seat next to Rory; disrupting her melancholy. "Oh, I'm sorry I hope I didn't interrupt a story. I didn't think anyone had any assignments until we got to Iowa."

"No, this is just my personal musing, I'm Rory with Accent, it is a new online presence." Rory extended her hand.

"Wow, you work with Hugo Grey? I've heard his methods are revolutionary his 'zine is really diverse, Rory, hey is that Gilmore? You wrote that piece on networking right, it was sharp, biting and really brave." Brooke noted Rory's surprise.

"My journalism teacher would pull current posting from print and online to show examples of how the industry was changing. She really liked your style and even pulled a piece you did on a ballerina for the Yale Daily that had us in stitches, you have a mean streak girly. I think we will get along just fine. In fairness my last name is Martin, I don't have your presence yet, but I hope to get there, you are pretty accomplished for a recent graduate."

"Wow, again, you flatter me, I had no idea that any of my work was anywhere else, I mean I have been feeding Hugo's 'zine for over a year, but I really had no idea." Rory blushed at the compliment.

"Hey, you even have the seal of approval from my big boss Mitchum Huntzberger, I know it was just a blurb, but when a man of his ilk calls a name people listen, my professor said you were one to look out for, the next Katie Couric, and I'll get to say I knew you when." Brooke enthused.

The two chatted animatedly about school, life, movies, music and the events ahead, it was nice that they were able to hit it off so easily. By the time they arrived in Des Moines they were well acquainted. Brooke and Rory decided to room together, they checked in to the Best Western and got ready for the first press briefing. They entered the crowded room and quietly slipped as close to the front as the 'old guard' would allow, which lucky for them being pretty little ladies they were allowed in the second row, not quite center but not in the invisible zone either. Rory and Brooke looked at each other conspiratorially, they had this and it was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 – Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's learning about being on her own and has a dinner with Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, enjoy!

It had been two months, and still no word from Rory, just that damned rocket. He sighed as he readied for the visit from his friends, it was just what he needed, time to stop thinking about her, about it, just some good down time with his two best friends.

Colin walked into his friends house and stopped short as his eye was drawn to the mantle, "Is that? Did she? What does it mean?" he babbled as he walked past his friend and took the object in question down and set it on the coffee table.

"Yup, that is the rocket, the one I gave her when I went to London, the one that means true love, it just showed up a few weeks ago, no note, no return address - just sent back to me overnight express." Logan left his friend and retrieved them each a beer, he had just handed one off to Colin when the door opened again and Finn appeared.

"The party can begin, ladies prepare for Finn! Boys, are we ready...hey isn't that?" He pointed to the object that Colin held and gasped, "Luv sent it back? Why?" He seemed genuinely, truly confused.

Logan looked at Finn incredulas, "What do you mean ladies? Who else did you expect to see here and why are you even more shocked than I was to see the rocket?"

"I thought I'd see Rory and if she were here, she would have invited Steph and Rosie." he sat heavily in the wing backed chair.

Logan took a seat on the coffee table in front of him and tapped his knee, "Don't stop now - spill, why did you think Rory would be here? I haven't heard from her since her graduation."

Finn looked at his friend and sighed, "Because I am the one, I gave her your address."

Rory loved this job, this opportunity to be Rory Gilmore, more than one reporter, old and new, recognized her from something she had written and it gave her a slight burst of pride causing her heart to swell in her chest. Here she was Rory Gilmore, reporter at large, following the man she truly believed could win the presidency; of course as a member of the press she kept that bit to herself, but when he spoke her heart soared and she almost regretted not attending Harvard, almost, it was a inside joke with her mother, since he was a Harvard man after all. Here she could escape the need to wallow in the loss of the man she believed was the love of her life. Here she could escape the looming shadow of the rocket she returned. She had written of that day in her journal, the feeling of her heart finally releasing the last bit of his promise. She took a breath and checked herself in the mirror proud of the reporter who looked back at her. In her heart, she missed him, but her mind knew, this was the goal, she didn't go to Yale and study her ass off to obtain an MRS.! She went to become a journalist! She knew if she just kept that in her mind she could get through another day, another night, soon she might even be okay with her wide open future without him.

The rallies were huge, controversial and exciting, there was so much for and against the man, he had a beautiful family a charismatic presence, and yet he would fit right in in Martha's Vineyard. She could picture him mixing at her grandparents Christmas galas, he had an air about him, a je ne sais quoi, that undefinable something that made him appeal to the masses. His platform was clear, make America strong, make America about the Americans – ALL of them! All of it symbolised frequently with one word; HOPE. She was excited by him, thrilled at the future he wanted for the country, a recovery from the desperate failure that they had suffered under the prior presidents, under the corpocracy that was killing the lifeblood of the middle class. He was a smart man a man of the people, much like Kennedy before him, he saw that the country's strength was in equality. She adored how he saw the great country as a small town, a community, a place of strength, growth a place where children could grow strong, healthy and have access to education as they do in so many other developed countries, it was the best possible reality of Democracy. It was the idealism she learned the Greeks had hoped for, it could be a kind of nirvana, but it wouldn't be because there were factions that believed the middle class needed to be eradicated and in order to do so they needed the poor to hate the middle class and not the elite, it broke her heart, but that was the reality of it. She loved the whole of it, yet in the midst of her revelry there was a huge Logan shaped hole, the times she reached for the phone to call him, she had lost count. She enjoyed her new friends, every publication and when the AP picked up a story of hers she was aglow, but the light was dimmed by lack of him. Her new friends had no clue, it took meeting Finn in Nebraska, just a few months in to her journey, for the truth to be drawn out.

"Luv, you look ravishing, adulting suits you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for agreeing to dinner.

The pair were seated in an upscale restaurant, it was an occasion Rory had been thrilled to shop for and Brooke had been her willing accomplice. Brooke had seen the swarthy Aussie and her interest had immediately peaked. She had spent the entire shopping trip grilling Rory on the tall man and hoping against hope that she had a chance.

"Finn, it is always a pleasure to be in your company, I am so glad you are here, I could always use a friend, sure I have made a few, but old friends are the bestest." Rory was seated and opened her menu.

Finn was on a mission and he jumped right to the question that had plagued him since his visit with Logan, "Why did you do it, why did you send it back, no note, no return address, it hurt him and shocked me, I thought I gave you his address for you, not for a cruel trick on him." Finn took a breath and continued, not letting her stop his little rant, "He misses you too luv, just so you know, before you begin the benign chatter, I wanted you to know, he misses you. I called him and told him we had met up and he was quiet for a full five minutes, he misses you, we all do." Finn held his tongue a bit while the dinner orders were placed.

"I miss you all too, but I didn't disappear, I didn't walk away. I had to send it back, it wasn't for me anymore, it couldn't be, not if he could walk away, it wasn't meant to be cruel, just to accept what he left me with." She dabbed her eyes, "It was my graduation, it was supposed to be about me, he not only stole my thunder, he ruined all my hard work. I'll admit, I was angry when I sent it back, it broke my heart to close the box on all that it can't be any more; don't you see? If he could walk away, break my heart on my graduation day, then the rocket wasn't meant to be mine." She took a long drink of wine and poured herself some more.

"Kitten, I think I am missing part of the picture, care to color it in for me?" Finn looked at her with such concern. "Last I heard Logan proposed you said no and that ended the epic tale of a man and his Ace. What don't I know luv, tell Finn." he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"He said all or nothing, I said we could stay together, do long distance again. I just graduated, were you ready to get married at twenty-two? Hell, he sure wasn't, but I am supposed to be ready? I haven't done anything - nothing but school and family. Even when I took time off I had all those community service hours, the D.A.R., my grandparents" she sighed and took a calming breath, "I haven't done anything on my own, I was supposed to graduate and have a chance to try my wings. He said it was all or nothing then turned his back and walked away and I died just a little. He walked away and never looked back. How is that 'true love'? I just had to send it back, he can give it to the woman he can wait for, the woman he really loves." she drew a breath that was staggered and obviously held back a quiet sob. She waited while the food was delivered and her infamous and much envied appetite was gone. She looked at the food before her and her stomach rolled. She covered it with her napkin and took a long draw on her wine glass.

Finn was taken aback, "Are you telling me luv, that my best mate is in a tizzy of his own making? That he walked away from you?"

"That's what I am saying Finn, I wanted to stay together, but he wanted me to move to California as his fiancé and become his wife, I can't be a wife Finn, not when I don't know who I am, this is my first real job a chance for me to be me, you know? " She reached for her napkin and dabbed her eyes with it, she was so done with all the tears she had shed over him. She looked at the meal it had previously covered and picked at it, taking small hesitant bites, hoping the act of eating might calm her and prevent the swell of tears that were building.

Finn observed her strained demeanor and decided he needed to let the topic drop, he was heartbroken for both of them, so he allowed the subject to linger in the air. The two friends continued dinner with the lighter fare of conversation while the heavier topic hung around them like the stench of stale fish. Finn told her of his exploits now that he was working for the family business. She regaled him with tales of the open road, bad coffee, crappy hotels and the ever-present letches that she was getting so very sick of. She had been pawed more than once and she wished she knew and effective way to stop it. They laughed at his antics and her frustrations, she told him of Brooke's attraction and he took it in stride; who wouldn't want his exoctic self. They spoke of friends, new and old and by the time the check came they were both in the appearance of an excellent humor.

Finn escorted her back to her motel and frowned, "Luv, you aren't really staying here are you, you're a Gilmore, you should be staying in a more suitable place."

Rory shushed him, "No one knows about that, here I am just another reporter, not the granddaughter of the Gilmore Consortium."

Finn sighed, "Still not admitting to the Hayden name I see, what would your father think of that?" He quirked his brow at her bravado and sighed,"Will you at least let me stake you for tonight? I can't in good conscience leave you here, your grandparents, our friends and even Logan would never forgive."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Fine, come with me to my room and I will grab my bag."

Finn followed her to the room, it was plain, serviceable, it sported a bed, nightstands, a desk and office chair. He scoffed at the print above the bed, and cringed at the obvious polyblend bed covering. The maid had a nicer quarters at his family home. How he loathed these no name establishments, no style at all.

She grabbed her bag and stopped by the desk to check out, Finn was by her in a shot, black card ready. The pair left the motel and Finn directed the driver to; what he deemed, a more suitable accommodation. As they entered the upscale hotel, neither of them heard the telltale clicks of the paparazzi.


	3. Chapter 3 – The Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Finn and Rory went out to eat and he upgraded her hotel, did she really think no one would notice?

 

Rory had lived a relatively charmed life, she flew beneath the radar, a few people knew who she was, but for the most part she was anonymous. Her mother removing her from Hartford as an infant, being raised in the kooky berg known as Stars Hollow, it all led to her being forgotten; to a point. When she dated Logan, she used the Hayden name, it was more appropriate for the heir and carried more weight; thanks to her Supreme Court Justice grandfather. She never thought his proposal was forthcoming although in her heart; if she was honest; she had hoped and with a long engagement, at least two years. Now, after all the careful planning, the cat was well and fully out of the bag, she blamed Mitchum, maybe Shira, and most assuredly Elias, they were out to get her. They wanted her to pay for saying no, only she didn't say no, she said not now. She had wanted time to grow, to be the woman she believed Logan deserved; a woman who would put herself in suspended animation just so he came back to one person who loved him. Now that was lost, she so desperately wished some days she had been more like Stephanie, polished and poised, but she was like a society version of a truffle; ignored until it was discovered. She was more like the Bikini Atoll, you know they exist and that they are beautiful, you just prefer Fiji. She liked being mostly anonymous in the world of the elite. Sure she was valedictorian at Chilton, had her key from Yale and three sizeable trusts she would have full access to in when she turned twenty-five, but that was supposed to be when her destiny kicked in - not now and assuredly not like this.

* * *

Rory awoke after an exceedingly comfortable sleep, the beds in this hotel were absurdly comfortable, so much better than she had enjoyed in a long while. She threw on her robe and padded into the living area to begin a pot of coffee but was pleasantly surprised by a full breakfast cart. Finn was already dressed and ready for work.

"I hope you don't mind luv, but I have some early appointments and wanted to be sure you had a decent meal and superior coffee to help drown out the memories of the swill you have had to endure. I don't know your schedule, but please feel free to stay here as long as you want. I will be heading back to the Big Apple at three."

"Finn, that is so very sweet, but really the motel I originally booked..." He cut her off with a wave of his hand dismissing her suggestion.

"Is a dump, I own hotels across this land, and you will let me see to your accommodation from now on. I cannot allow you to continue to stay in such places as I found you in any longer." Finn stated firmly as he was not about to take no as an answer. " Please forward your itinerary to me and my secretary will handle everything - even the last minute changes; no sense arguing."

Rory's phone rang, it was the Oompa Loompa song, her mom's custom ringer, and she was grateful it shattered the slightly awkward air between them. "Hi Mom, to what do I owe the pleasure of such an early call?" Rory queried as she poured syrup on her short stack.

"It's not every day a mother wakes to find that her daughter is being squired by  ** _the_**  Finn Morgan after crushing the Huntzberger heir." Lorelai singsonged."My scandalous child not only dined gaily with him at a posh Nebraska hotspot, but then when on to join him in his hotel for what I can imagine was some sweet..."

Rory gasped and stopped her mother before she heard the dirty presumption, "What are you talking about, I have known Finn forever, there is no  _squiring_  occurring...OH MY GOD! Which paper?! Does grandma know?" Rory was in a panic and Finn looked at her oddly. Rory listened waving frantically at Finn to be quiet while she downed her coffee and refilled it. This couldn't be happening, she would be fired for sure, her career, her wide future was crashing and burning, the world knew who she was. It was all coming apart, all because of a simple dinner with Finn, of all people,  **he**  was her downfall. "Mom, mom,  **MOM**! I'll handle this, no I won't come home now, the plan was always that I graduate and become a roving reporter. I might have to freelance, but if the cat is out of the bag, I am probably ' _voted off the island_ ' as it were. No more  _comfy bus for me_ , my reporter friends are probably feeling like I am a joke. ARGH! I will call Hugo and see what he wants to do, thanks for calling mom, I will keep you posted." Rory ended the call and collapsed heavily against Finn. "Us, Enquirer, Page Six, my life as I hoped it would be is over." She turned and collapsed onto the sofa then hung her head holding it in her hands.

Finn just sat beside her and pulled her close, he just held Rory and pet her head, "So sorry luv, never thought you being seen with me would be such a fiasco, I just saw you and wanted to be sure you were properly cared for; forgive me?"

"Nothing to forgive, but you may have to give Brooke a tumble in order to keep her in my good books." Rory smiled at him sheepishly, "What a mess, all I wanted was a little bit of time to be me before my real life caught up you know? Do I call Logan, do you? What is protocol?" Her phone rang, it was Emily, she let it go to voicemail.

"Well as far as Brooke goes, happy to take one for the team, everything else is breezy." Finn chortled and lifted his cup in cheers.

They ate breakfast in mostly silence while each contemplated the consequence of their simple dinner and her slight change of venue. Rory decided to shower while she contemplated what to do next, it was sure to be a media circus downstairs and she had to get Hugo's take on this. It was a bit of salvation that Logan had introduced them, this way he was not blindsided by her status, he had actually taken her on - in spite of it, Mitchum had warned him off, but he offered her the position anyway. The hot water and fragrant soap, helped clear her mind and she felt as if she could handle what was to come next, but first she had to do some serious adulting, suck it up and call her boss.

"This is Hugo." He answered without looking up from his terminal, ironically, he was editing the piece that Rory had recently submitted, he liked her style, witty, fresh and just quirky enough to make him chuckle, a true rarity in the political realm. He was so pleased with her approach, she was informative and friendly, a real 'girl next door' type. He had seen the morning gossip and wondered what she would want to do next.

"Hugo, it's Rory, sorry about the disaster that is Hartford. I am sure there is going to be plenty of backlash, how do you want to handle this, my profile is blown." She sighed wearily, just like that her life had gone from mushroom to mushroom cloud.

"Well, I am sure you never thought that a simple meal with Finn of all people would turn out so scandalous, although going with him to his hotel was probably not in your best interest", he sighed, "but I am sure there is really some PR from HPG behind this. Mitchum was content to have you a wallflower when it kept Logan in check, but with Logan in California and you gaining a voice on the road, this is him - he just had to try and throw a wrench in the works. How are you holding up kid, have you left the hotel yet?" His voice was kind and she felt his genuine concern for her.

"Well, I had a call from my mother, she is giddy, ignored calls from Emily, Logan and Stephanie, you are the first person aside from Finn I needed to discuss this with. I understand if you would like my resignation." She sighed and accepted Finn's gentle petting as she leaned heavily on his shoulder.

"Hold the phone, why resign? You can still cover the conference, you just may need personal security, I can sort that, stay in the nicer hotels, we adjust your mode of travel. I don't think you should let this be the reason you quit your dream." He reassured.

"Really, you think I can still be a reporter in spite of this bit of news?" She was genuinely surprised.

"Does it stop Anderson Cooper? He is a Vanderbilt and you don't see him shying away from the press. You have a voice, you are educated in the use of that voice, don't allow petty gossips to mute you. You have a conference today at one and then Denver the day after tomorrow, we can work on the logistics, but if you are willing to fight on; I am in your corner." Hugo assured.

"Thank you so much for the vote of confidence. I won't let you down, I am so grateful you are giving me this chance." Rory enthused truly feeling lighter than she had since the mocking call of her mother.

"Anytime kid, now go squash the gossip and be the reporter I know you are. Let me know if you need anything, I hope you know, I am not only your editor, but I count you as a friend." Hugo ended the call and Rory let out a sigh of relief, and relayed the content of the call to Finn.

"Well kitten, it seems that went better than you hoped, ready to make the other calls, I suggest Emily first." Finn rose and poured her a tall glass of juice, "You need the sugar luv, this first then coffee." He kissed her temple and she dialed her grandmother.

"Rory, what are you thinking running around with the Morgan boy so soon after your break up with Logan?" Emily started right off forgoing any pleasantry.

"I am not running around with him, he was out here checking on family properties and we simply caught up over supper,then he saw my motel and demanded I stay at one of his family holdings. There is nothing between Finn and I but friendship, never has been. He is one of Logan's best friends, mine too, it would be weird." She assured.

"Well, I guess a photo doesn't necessarily mean what it looks like, I will run interference over here as I can, I will tell that dreadful Falon woman that it is a clear misunderstanding. She is faster than a blast email at spreading gossip. I will talk to you later and let us know if you need anything. Rory, I know it's a sore spot, but perhaps now grandpa and I will be permitted to assign you a bit of security, they may have been able to nip this in the bud you know." Rory relented, and Emily ended the call; Rory sighed.

She finished her juice and opted for a water much to Finn's pleasure, as she was making her calls he had been putting out fires on his end and Morgan PR was clearing up the confusion as fast as they could.

She next called Logan,it would be the first time they spoke since he left her standing at graduation "Hey Ace, so you and Finn, never saw that coming." He chuckled good naturedly.

"I knew you would understand, I would never choose Finn over you, how have you been." She smiled, and Finn gave her a thumbs up.

"Missing my favorite brunette who cryptically returned my rocket, what was that about, what does it mean Ace?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"That is a conversation for another day, a face to face kind of thing, I hope you don't mind if we set it aside given the current crisis." Her tone was pleading.

"Sure Ace, what can I do for you?" He sighed in frustration. He knew that she knew the conversation needed to be had, she just didn't have the strength; or really even the words to begin.

"Can you send a blurb out through HPG, that there is nothing between Finn and I, that you are I are still in good books and that a dinner between friends should not be open to such speculation? You know the hotel was just Finn being protective right? He saw my motel and - well, it simply was not someplace he wanted me to be, he insisted I allow him to upgrade me and well...but seriously if it had been Steph or Paris there would have been nothing to blow out of proportion." She sighed.

"I know Ace, double standards and all, so are you going to keep reporting, or did this kill your chances?" His concerned tone touched her.

"Honestly, Hugo is convinced we can take it in stride, that the name I have started to build over the past two years can hold fast, he is really being terrific. Finn is going to handle my room accommodations, Emily will square security and once all of our family's send out appropriate notice this part is sure to be squared. I just hate that I am going to be seen as some precious princess who is only here because of my connections. I will give it my best though." She assured him. They exchanged a few more words and ended the call.

Rory laid her head back against the top of the sofa, "Finn, do you think I can do this, I mean really do this? Now that the hint of my net worth is out there is it even worth it, I could always work in Hartford, report on social events as Mitchum advised, maybe it is better for everyone."

Finn's eyes were gentle and his heart broke for the determined beauty before him,"Now luv, I have known you a very long time, and while that may be what others want, it isn't what you want now is it?" He quirked his brow, "What good is it to have come this far to let a little gossip send you running, you are made of sterner stuff Ms. Gilmore, show them that. Who jumped off the seven story scaffold, won a scavenger hunt hosted in an abandoned train station and even managed to drop out of Yale then return to graduate on time?" he smiled at her impishly and pointed.

She blushed and accepted his encouragement, "You are such a good friend Finn, I don't know what I would do without you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You will never have to know, now go get dressed and let us prepare a statement for the vultures in the lobby." He helped her up and shooed her towards her room.

The day was a blur and Rory felt all eyes on her as she entered the conference and sided up to Brooke, "So you're some kind of heiress huh? You looked so normal."

Rory smiled at her friend, "I know right, I worked so hard to keep it quiet and then a simple dinner - blows everything up."

"It wasn't the dinner silly, it was the hotel." Brooke confirmed.

"The hotel? What do you mean?" Rory was genuinely perplexed.

"Come on Rory, you are a complete ice-queen, then hot Aussie shows up and the two of you hole up in his suite until noon?" Brooke wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, Brooke",Rory rolled her eyes and sighed, "just so you know, Finn is like my brother, really, he is the best friend of my ex since diapers and mine since Yale, he was like a gift with purchase, well not purchase since I passed on that part. Seriously though, all that happened last night was Finn slept in his room and I slept in mine then we had breakfast and then worked through a PR nightmare.  _Good times_." Rory sighed and gave the double thumbs up in true sarcasm. "On the uptick, how do you feel about rooming with me in Denver, I have nice digs and two rooms?"

"Yippee! I knew I liked you for a reason!" Brooke giggled.

The conference continued, Rory was ignored, and it seemed all was righted again.


	4. Chapter 4 – Palo Alto Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory meets up with Logan in Palo Alto and the long awaited conversation is had.

 

The trail would lead Rory to Palo Alto, by way of Sacramento. It had been a difficult few weeks, speculations of her being a reporter and why ran high at first; then it was accepted that she was just a young reporter; albeit with some influential friends and a hefty trust account; but still just a young reporter. There were still occasional photos of her in the gossip pages, but they were mostly following her friends and not her. Hugo had been right, her voice was strong enough to carry her through. As a strange perk of being the wallflower, she got to meet Michelle Obama and discuss her policies if she were to be first lady, her platform for the health and nutrition of the nation's children was admirable, as a mother she knew the importance of the health, welfare and education of our nation's youth. After her in depth interview was so well received, Rory knew it was time to deal with Logan as she promised when they would occasionally talk, she insisted the ' _rocket talk_ ' had to be a face to face. It was time now to face the music and explain to him why she had returned the rocket.

Rory stood outside his door she was nervous, she was trying to build up the courage to just ring the bell, her mind recalled the many times she avoided ringing the bell for Friday night dinner. It had been six months since she had last seen him, three weeks since last they spoke at any real length, and even after all that time she still missed him terribly. She was just about to knock when the door sprung open and a young boy, probably in high school or first year college, was exiting the door.

"Okay Mr. Huntzberger, thanks again, I will see you next week!" he bounded past Rory smiling, "Aren't you a bit old for a mentor?", he said giving her the once over before he dashed to the waiting car.

Rory gaped at the open door as Logan approached, "Hey Ace, good to see you what brings you by?"

"You are a mentor?" She said in surprise.

"Come in Ace, yeah I am a mentor, it is something to keep me busy on the weekends and the local journalism club set me up. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Logan led her to the sofa and she noted the rocket on the mantle.

"Actually, I am here for the campaign, but I hoped we could talk, you know about  _IT_?" She indicated the rocket with a tilt of her head while wringing the handle of her bag.

He reached forward, pried her bag from her nervous hands, and indicated her to take a seat. He then went to the kitchen and retrieved two bottles of water and a bottle of some coffee drink. He handed the coffee and water to her then sat across from her, "Why did you send it back Ace, did it really mean nothing to you?" Logan set his bottle on the table and looked at her expectantly. "Why didn't you call first, I may not have been here."

"Finn..." She began.

"I should always suspect Finn, he was being a bit to persistent about my schedule lately, but you know you don't need him in the middle, right?" Logan scooted beside her and made sure to maintain eye contact, carefully grasping her hand.

"Honestly, I don't know; you walked away, you never looked back. You said all or nothing, and I died a little. I was so hurt, sad and then angry, so the day before I left for Iowa, I packed it up and sent it back to you. If it was meant to mean true love and you could just walk away, it wasn't meant for me at all. It helped me move on to return it to you, and I had to move on - didn't I?" She sighed removed her hand from his, and reached for her coffee taking a long drink allowing the coolness of the beverage to soothe the heat in her heart. "Only I didn't move on, I feel like I can never move on."

Logan looked at her, she was thinner than she had been, she looked pale and had a tiredness to her eyes.

"Are you okay Ace, you don't look well." He watched her carefully taking a sip of his water.

"I hate this, I really hate this." She sighed and took another long drink.

"What's to hate, you are a rising star in the news biz. You graduated top of your class from Yale – heck even my dad counts you a feather in his cap; I hear even mom says what a shame it is we aren't to be married. You my dear are going places – everyone says so." He patted her back soothingly.

"It's not that, it's..." she sighed heavily and chugged the last of the sweet coffee drink, "We aren't kissing, you and I can't kiss, make love, just cuddle in the afterglow – I miss that the most. I miss the day to day of us, the smell of your soap on my towel, the soft scent of your cologne on the sheets. I just miss us. I can't believe you walked away, I hate that I let you – but I needed a little time – just a tiny bit and you – you said all or nothing – so I had to take nothing. I should be on top of the world – instead I..." she was cut off as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her in for a mind-blowing kiss.

"Ace", he said pulling away, "I'm an idiot – I stupidly walked away from the absolute love of, my life. I wanted everything with you, I promised with that rocket, that I would wait – I wanted to show you the world, but you were happy to do it alone – and that hurt." He kissed the top of her head as she leaned towards him.

"Logan – I wanted that too – but..." again he silenced her with his kiss.

"Like I said, I was an idiot – but I got better. It took seeing my best friend with my best girl; but I get it. You need to try your wings and I need to let you." He sighed, and she interrupted.

"Who – wha – how?" She stammered at his revelation.

"Finn – he is my best friend for a reason; despite his drunken antics, he is the most genuine person I know. He may seem all - devil may care; but he is so much smarter than... well - all of us. I really should have run the proposal past him first; he would have stopped me, not because he is against us; but because my motivation was all wrong." her eyes went wide at the implication, "Before you jump to conclusions – I was stupid – I was afraid I would lose you – afraid we couldn't do another ' _long distance_ ' thing; but I was wrong, I didn't think of …" this time his rant was ended by her kissing him. They kissed and groped and tugged at each other's clothing trying desperately to get to each other, to once again feel skin on skin.

Rory woke, and the room was dark, she felt the familiar hold on her waist, the weight of his arm comforting and reassuring. She cuddled into him and lightly kissed his chest. Her mind was jumbled, they really hadn't resolved anything, just filled that ache, that void that she had felt since he walked away, but what did it mean? Was this the goodbye they should have had or was this hello again and where have you been? She didn't know what to think. Just as she decided to get up her stomach growled, and he chuckled.

"I guess I need to feed you if I want another go." He lifted himself from her and scooped down pulling up his sweats. "I have a set of your sweats in my bottom left drawer, a few other things too – I just couldn't get rid of them and now I am glad I didn't."

She smiled at this revealing information, she had some of his things too and still slept in one of his t-shirts. She rose and slipped over to the dresser to grab the items he mentioned and dressed quickly.

"I guess we got carried away huh?" She blushed at his bare chest as she noted the frantic scratches. She leaned over and kissed the markings. "Sorry, I didn't realize..."

He cut her off with a gentle kiss, "Never apologize for anything you do to me; it was my pleasure – really." He lifted her chin, so he could look into her eyes.

She looked at him and saw the mirth in his gaze, he had such a loving and mischievous look about him.

They sat at his table enjoying pancakes, eggs and breakfast sausage, she was always impressed that he cooked; and that he was even happy to do it for her. The sound of forks hitting plates as they dug in was all that could be heard, she was mostly finished when she noticed the scrapping on his side had stilled. She looked up at him.

"Logan?" She looked at him puzzled at his pause and uncomfortable I the silence. "Is there something wrong?"

He cleared his throat and took a sip of his juice. "Why are you here Ace, what happened?"

"I told you, I missed you, I missed us, I have been happy enough; well more busy enough, but I missed talking to you, hearing your voice, your laugh. Hell, I even missed your rants about Mitchum or the antics you got up to with the boys. I would get somewhere and experience something and want to call you then remember I couldn't, that you didn't want me to anymore, that you didn't want me." She quieted as he came around to her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. Still, it has been months, why now; what changed?" He soothed.

"I don't know, seeing Finn, staying in the nicer hotels, having to deal with a security guard everywhere I go," She trailed off and just looked at him, "I just wanted to feel safe again, like I did when I was with you. When we were together I never had these concerns, I didn't have to deal with strange men groping me, or the lecherous comments. I just haven't felt the same safety since you walked away."

"Why didn't you call sooner? I could have helped you, even if we weren't together, I could have helped." He began clearing the table giving her time to gather her thoughts.

She stood and helped him in the kitchen scraping plates and rinsing them before loading his dishwasher. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to; I thought it would be easier for us if I just let you go, especially after you returned the rocket, it felt so - well - final." He said, and she could hear the regret in his tone. The dishes now done they moved to the sofa. "How long are you here, where are you staying?"

She quirked her head at him thoughtfully, "We head to Los Angeles tomorrow, then Texas, basically we are crisscrossing America, it's not the globe, but it's still reporting all over the nation." She sounded disheartened and tired.

He observed her carefully, "Not what you expected is it?"

"Huh?" she paused.

"Being so far from everyone and everything, it's not what you expected?" He clarified.

"The work is fine, but I guess you are right, it isn't what I thought it would be." She lay her head on his shoulder. "I miss school, isn't that strange, I miss the studying and the schedule. We have a set schedule for the speeches, debates and even some meet and greets, but it isn't the same, I am at odds most of the time. I have made a few friends, and I meet up with Finn as you know, but I am lonely. I didn't expect to feel so alone all the time." She said with her head on his shoulder as her held her. "Maybe, this isn't for me, maybe I was wrong for all of those years. Maybe your dad was right, and I just don't have it."

Logan was taken aback by that last statement, "Whoa Ace, what would make you think you don't have it? Your articles are well received and even the radio and tv news guys are known to pull a quote or two from you specifically now and then. It's only been a few months and you haven't had the support you need. Then there is the whole heiress thing, you and I both know you hoped to be better established before that came to light. I get that you are lonely. We were together while I was in London, so even though I was lonely I wasn't alone. You may have your mom, but you told me before, you miss me, us and what we had." He kissed the top of her head, "I am sorry about that, if it helps, I have been lonely too, it's why I agreed to mentor those kids. Kids are easy, they are just happy for the attention and don't know about all the grownup stuff. It's is a nice distraction."

She turned away from him slightly, so she could look him in the eyes, "Isn't that what blondes are for?" she teased, isn't your bed frequently warmed by some starlet or model?"

"You are the only one to warm my bed since I walked away, it just didn't feel right – you?" He held her hands carefully in his. He had no right, he knew that, but he held out hopes.

"Only Finn, and that was an accident, we were talking all night and we fell asleep, so waking to Finn in my bed, both of us fully clothed, was as close a call as I have had. Any other advance has been rebuffed and so unwanted. Still; I've been ' _accidentally_ ' bumped into and all out groped; but haven't felt like dating." She smiled shyly.

"Well, aren't we fools, all of this time and we have remained faithful even though we were over. What does that say about us? Tell you what, I say we go back to long distance, get together when we can, and when the election is over, we see where we are and decide what is next." He gazed at her hopeful.

She felt her heart swell at the prospect, "Really, I thought it was all or nothing? You want to get back together, try again, even if I am traveling all around right now and we have to do the whole long distance again?"

"If you want it, then I want it. What do you say Ace, where do we go from here?"

"My stuff is in a room in Sacramento, I asked my roommate Brooke to make sure it got on the bus and I would be there in time to get myself on it..." She looked at him hopeful for the first time in so very long, "So, if it's okay with you, if we aren't always together? If I stay on the campaign?"

"Of course not, we will be together, really together, like when we were together in London, your texts got really good after a while. I didn't tell you, but I kept every single one, they are better than the Penthouse Forum." He winked and pulled her towards him until she was compelled to straddle his lap. "Right now, we are together though, and I need some visual aids to help when you are away." He stood, her legs still wrapped around his middle and he carried her back towards the bed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses as they laughed. He had missed that laugh; their lovemaking was always so joyful. After they lay together her head on his chest, his hand on her waist. "I'll take that as a yes." He teased.

"I believe that was an absolute yes." she placed a kiss on his chest.

The next morning Logan insisted on driving her back to her hotel to meet up with her travel mates he argued that the two plus hour taxi ride must have cost a week's worth of coffee to get to him, so it was the least he could do. She held his hand over the gearshift as they sped along the 1-80 freeway, talking about any and everything as if this wasn't goodbye for a while, as if she and he were just taking a random road trip as he had dreamed before the failed proposal. His heart clenched as he thought, this wasn't goodbye forever, this wasn't like before, this was like London. He raised her hand and kissed it as he had so many times before. She turned and gave him one of her sweet smiles. The drive ended all too quickly and Logan handed the key to the valet, wanting to spend a few last moments basking in her presence.

Rory stopped in front of the travel van, it had been a compromise from the all-out tour bus her grandparents wanted to hire. He pulled her close and kissed her sweetly and she pressed her forehead to his. Brooke looked on with a face splitting grin. One last kiss and the driver honked with impatience.

"I guess that's me", she blushed, "Since Finn outed me I was moved from the big bus to this, but I have Brooke to ride with me so it's not so bad."

Logan's eyes lit up, "This is better, you are probably more comfortable and if I know Emily it has a kitchenette for you to have coffee and I am sure you have a stash of pop tarts." he winked and placed a chaste kiss on her nose, "Call me when you get to LA." He said, and he released her to the waiting van." "I love you" he whispered as she slipped through the door, she jumped back down and flung herself into his arms.

"I love you too, and I will call tonight!" She quickly boarded the van and the door closed as the driver pulled away from Logan, she turned and stared out the window until she couldn't see him anymore then turned and sat with her head on the back of the seat looking up at the ceiling willing her tears not to fall.

"Wow, you play in the big leagues girlie, was that Logan Huntzberger, the son of my boss?!" Brooke fairly bounced in her seat. "I thought you two called it quits, spill!"

Rory looked at her friend and sighed with the thought, "Yeah, that's him, but I need to make a quick few calls back home first then we can dish." She gave her friend a hopeful glance.

Brooke pretended to pout, "This means you need to take me out with you the next time Finn is in town, it's no fair of you to hog all the yummy rich boys."

Rory laughed and began the string of calls she needed to make to update her status, her first had to be to her mother.


	5. Chapter 5 – Promise of a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they share the news.

"Behold the weary traveler, to what do I owe the pleasure of a call from my little globe trotter?" Lorelai chirped.

"Mom, it's been two days", Rory sighed and rolled her eyes,"Don't say anything, just hear me out please",she took a deep breath and began,"Logan and I got back together, we are going to do the long-distance thing and after elections we will see what we want to do next."

Lorelai was silent on her end, she was honestly stunned to silence.

"Mom? Are you still there, make a noise, does Paul Anka know CPR?" Rory rushed panicked. "Should I hang up and call Luke or Lane? Say something mom!"

Lorelai sighed, "I'm okay kid, just not what I was expecting, so excuse me if I am a little stunned." Lorelai stated, "So – Logan, I didn't see that one coming, it's been months. You said you were doing better."

"Of course, I would say that, you aren't his biggest fan and honestly I think you were happy to see him go." Rory pouted, "I missed him terribly though, I was in Sacramento and just took a taxi to go see him, to resolve some things and well…"

" _Make the beast with two backs;_  is my guess the boy could always get your engine going," Lorelai teased, "tell mommy you were safe, that you are taking things slow, maybe talking things through and not just rolling around in his thousand thread count sheets."

"Yes, on all accounts and please don't make Inkubus references, that was so 90's. Look mom, I hate to cut this short, but I have to call grandma in case there are pictures." Rory started but her mom cut her off.

"Eww, pictures, didn't you close the curtains?" she teased.

"Not pictures like that", she rolled her eyes and sighed,"he drove me back to the hotel to meet the caravan, I am sure he was recognized, and we haven't made an official statement so there is bound to be speculation. I just want to let you know so it wasn't a surprise, but I will make our regular call tomorrow. Talk to you later mom and love to Luke." She quickly disconnected before her mother could protest or further scar her, then called Emily.

The woman herself answered the phone, "Gilmore residence, Emily speaking." Her formal tone came across the line.

"Hi Grandma" she began, "Do you have a few minutes?"

"For you darling, always, tell me how the trip is." Emily stated as if Rory were vacationing and not on a work assignment.

"Everything is fine Grandma I just wanted to tell you myself that Logan and I are back together. It just happened as I was in California and we talked and decided we prefer to be together than not." Rory hurriedly explained.

Emily beamed a smile, "Why that's wonderful! Does this mean you are moving back home, are you engaged?"

"Thank you and no, I will remain following the campaign until the election, then he and I will decide what next. It will of course depend on what job offers I may have." She carefully stated.

"Of course, dear; well thank you for letting us know ahead of any announcements and rest assured your grandfather and I are very happy for you, the two of you make a lovely couple, although I wish you would make a more formal arrangement." She sighed and they exchanged goodbyes.

Next Rory called Hugo, "Hi Hugo." She faltered.

"Let me guess, you are back with Logan?" His voice had a teasing lilt.

"How did you; oh right, I am traveling with reporters, who told?" She sounded a bit petulant.

"What does it matter, I am just happy if you are happy. I look forward to see if your work reflects this happiness." He explained. "Not that your work is ever anything less than perfection, and I am not ungrateful for the call, I was just about to call you myself. I would like for you to do a bit of man on the street while you are in LA, the diversity of the crowd should provide some nice soundbites. I am telling you this because a camera crew will meet you there and I didn't want you caught off guard."

Rory was surprised at this new information, "A camera crew, wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't Gilmore and I am happy for you both." They exchanged goodbyes and Rory lay back with her arm across her eyes.

She took a deep breath and made what she hoped would be the last call for a while, "Morgon Holdings, office of Finn Morgan, Liza speaking, how may I help you?"

"Liza it's Rory, can you please put me through to Finn?" She waited until she heard his greeting," Finn, Logan and I are back together" she rushed out in an excited breath.

"Kitten that is spectacular news, now I won't have to stalk him for you. Tell uncle Finny, was he as good as you remember? Did kitten use her claws?"

Rory felt herself turn crimson at the thought that Finn could see what she had done to Logan, "Is Logan there with you? Is he shirtless?" she was blushing so deeply that she was gratified the only people who could see her were Brooke and the security guy; both of which shot her knowing glances and grinned.

"My, my Kitten, if I had only known." He leered a tease and the phone was ripped from his hand.

"Our favorite Aussie showed up as I was exiting the shower, I swear I locked my bedroom door, but you know Finn. Don't be embarrassed, I'm not." Logan's tone was filled with love and she was instantly soothed.

"Well, okay then, I just wanted to call all the interested parties, I guess Finn will be our town crier and that means I can get ready for LA, Hugo has me doing the man on the street bit so there will be a camera crew when we get there." She said excitedly.

"Go get 'em Ace, and we will talk tonight." He cheered her on and they exchanged goodbyes for the second time that day.

* * *

Shira Huntzberger was a social climber and she had climbed to the pinnacle by landing Mitchum Huntzberger and secured her place when she provided him the male heir that was her son Logan. She was gratified that he and that little presumptuous tart of a girl were through. She was watching the news coverage of the campaign when she was shocked to see the chit on the screen. The girl was not only interviewing those in attendance but she had the gaul to interview the candidates in the debate. Quickly she dialed her husband.

"What is it now Shira?" He sighed as he continued to review his email then stopped on a picture of his son kissing Rory Gilmore as she boarded a private tour van.

"That woman, the one who embarrassed us, she is on TV, reporting from the campaign. She is actually not only talking to attendees, but the candidates. You told me you took care of her and she is on TV!"

"She is also back with our son."

"WHAT! No he wouldn't, not after..."

He cut her off, "Calm down, I will see what I can find out and let you know when I am there for dinner and with the day I've had, I want steak, thick and rare." He hung up before she could continue.

Mitchum turned on his TV and scrolled through the channels and there big as life was the girl who was the bane of his wife's existence. She was poised, engaging and held the camera's attention. Her blue eyes sparkling in the light of either the sun or the camera, it didn't matter though it simply added to her allure. He had meant it all those years ago when he told her she didn't have it, well looking at her now; she had either found it or tapped into it. He watched as she worked the crowd, she had a commanding and friendly presence all at once. Dammit, he actually liked her as a reporter. He picked up his phone and called his son.

"Huntzberger" came the clipped response.

"That's interesting because I am Huntzberger too." he chuckled, "I am watching a certain blue eyed reporter take an election debate and make it her own, and I hear congratulations are in order."

Logan shook his head, of course his dad would have all the information that was fit to print. "Yes, she is quite the reporter Hugo did well to snatch her up right out of school and he is double clever to put her in front of a camera so all of America could fall in love with her."

"How do you want to handle the announcement, I presume by the pictures I have seen of your kissing her as she entered the tour van that she has said yes?"

"Pictures? What pictures? Can you forward them to me?"

Mitchum clicked a few keys, "You should have them in a few, there isn't a good one of your faces, but it is obvious that it is the two of you and you are very much reconciled."

Logan hit refresh and the emails from his father came into view, he clicked to expand the photos and then mentally berated himself for forgetting she was traveling with many HPG employees who would recognise him and inform his father immediately. "Yes we are reconciled, we decided we are better off together, but she hasn't accepted a ring, not yet. I have a nicer picture of just the two of us and I will forward it with an appropriate press release. I will have it to you within the hour."

"Make it two, I am sure Miss Gilmore-Hayden will want to weigh in; and son, call your mother."

Logan heard the click before he could respond and sighed first firing a text to Ace to call him and then proceeded to call his mother.

* * *

The months sped by now that they were reunited,and Rory found her appetite had returned once they were together again, it came as a shock to her traveling companions. The pair was only able to meet up once more and then only for a weekend in New Hampshire. It had turned out that Hugo's instinct to place Rory in front of the camera was a good one, this drove more traffic to the site and had her in guest spots on The View and Good Morning America. The video reports had also opened a flood of auditions for her once she left the campaign. One might even say she was  _rocketing_  to success. Nonetheless, she was looking forward to the holiday season, he had arranged for a few days off for Thanksgiving and the week of Christmas to New Year to spend with her. Together they had agreed to spend the holidays with her mother this year and his family next, they did however agree to several holiday parties with the Huntzbergers as a show of family. After initially having balked at the reunion the Huntzbergers had been more than happy to count her an accomplishment, as she gained popularity as America's sweetheart of politics.

* * *

Rory and Logan danced across the floor, the giant tree sparkling,"Ace, have you decided which coast you want to be on, you know I can leave California and return to HPG if that's where you are." He spun her away and back to his arms.

She gazed up at him with love in her eyes, "I can't believe we are here, that we have come this far, that I am happy to be on the east coast, but really, home is where you are, and my wanderlust has been fulfilled. I gain some access to my trusts soon and that really has me rethinking the whole reporter thing. This past year was fun and even exciting at times, but…"

He kissed her softly, "It wasn't what you expected." He smiled as the song changed to a slower pace and he took advantage of the opportunity to hold her close to his chest. He loved how her cheek settled over his heart as their hands entwined. They swayed gently to the tempo and as the song ended he took her toward the small terrace which was warmed by fire lamps but devoid of revelers. He led her to a small bench and they sat together quietly enjoying the cool night air.

"This is nice", she sighed as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

He placed a kiss upon the top of her head, "Yeah it is." Then after a short while he broke the silence, "Rory", he began, and she turned to face him, "I know things are changing and that you are still deciding on where you will be next, but I just wanted you to know I am with you. Where you lead I will follow." He took her hands in his and retrieved a small box from his pocket, "Will you consent to marry me, tie our lives together from this day forward."

Rory looked at the box, it was still closed hiding it's contents from her. She gazed at his eyes, deep and warm, filled with his love for her. She took the small box from his hand and opened it to reveal a platinum and diamond ring that sparkled like a star against the dark velvet box. She lifted it from it's seat and handed it to him positioning her finger for it's placement. "Yes, Logan, I want to spend my life with you, it is the one certainty I know."

Logan slipped the ring on the appropriate finger, and kissed her sweetly, "Ace, I'm glad, and I promise, that no matter what, we are in this together. You want to be a TV reporter, foreign correspondent or a clown", she quirked her brow with a grin, "I am in your corner."

"I know that, we have a better communication now than we did last time, last time I was afraid to tell you my hopes, dreams and most of all my fears. But this past few months", she paused and took a breath, "This past few months you have shown me what we can be. You have shown me that you can be my rock and I can be yours." She took a breath and decided to jump, "What about London?"

He smirked at her, wondering how she knew, then realized his father must have told her about the offer to return to HPG. "What about London? Is there something there for you?"

She blushed, "No, well, maybe, I mean if you are there."

"You would come to London, you know it is far from here and your mom wouldn't be a short way away." He gazed at her and felt her love for him.

"I know, but if it's where you are it's where I belong and there is a master class that I was interested in." She smiled and just saying it out loud made her somehow feel lighter.

"Your master's huh? Then what Ace?" He encouraged.

She leaned in and whispered with a blush, "I want to write a book, it may be terrible, and it may never be published but I want to write it anyway."

He smiled at her and kissed her softly noticing the chill as one of the lamps had gone out, he helped her to her feet. "I would bet it would be amazing, just like you."

They re-entered the party and approached the group of elders where Rory's grandparents chatted with Logan's parents, "Just the group I had hoped to find, "Logan began, and conversations stilled. "This lovely woman has consented to be my wife."

The women hugged, the men shook hands and a round of champagne was brought to the group.

After the event they found there way to Finn's house where the liquor was flowing freely, and the after party was in full swing. Logan had just retrieved their drinks from the bar when the distinctive squeal of Stephanie, a very tipsy Stephanie went up from the crowd.

"You did it! You did it! Logan and Rory are engaged, everybody, look!" She had grabbed Rory's hand and held it aloft as if she were a boxing champion. "She jumped the line and landed the whale – all hail queen Rory!"

Laughter was heard throughout the group – 'All Hail' was chanted and the men patted his back, while the women all offered hugs.

The distinctive simultaneous pop of twenty-one champagne corks popping was nearly deafening above the shouts of 'Huzzah and Cheers!' rang throughout as bottles were passed, glasses filled, and the resounding clinks filled the room.

The music played, and the group celebrated the upcoming union of the Wendy Lady to her Peter!

Finn helped the inebriated pair into a spare room and poured himself into bed as well, contented that all was finally right again.

Morning dawned, and Rory showered, dressed and made her way to the kitchen, imagine her surprise to find Finn busy in the kitchen. He was managing the few staff to organize smoothies, quiches, sausages, bacon and ham slices as well as a selection of sweet and savory breads. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly Finn could regain sobriety.

"Coffee," he handed her a cup, "No worries love, it is triple strength, there is a whole pot just for you."

She smiled at him brightly, "Thank you, kind sir, your gallantry is greatly appreciated."

Logan's arms snaked around her waist, "Good morning, I was surprised to wake alone we still have celebrating to do." He whispered huskily.

"Shush you, coffee" she smirked, knowing full well what he had expected that morning, but the need for coffee and nourishment forbade it. "Later, now I need coffee and Finn made me my very own pot." She beamed at their friend.

Finn winked, "Can't have your girl lacking for energy Huntz, let the girl up for air." He teased his friends.

Logan accepted the cup of coffee that he noticed came from a pot that didn't look like tar and he was gratified as he took a sip. He followed Rory to the table after loading their plates a few other revelers were there and they greeted them in kind.

The peace of breakfast was interrupted by a squealing Stephanie being chase held by her fiancé Colin and they pretended to try to escape each other heading to the buffet only to load one plate to share and grab one cup of coffee and one cup of juice also presumably also to share, they arrived at the table and set down the meal, she collapsed onto his lap and they proceeded to share the meal.

"Gilmore isn't it great that all of Finn's rooms are sound proof, I mean, you can scream like a banshee and no one will know." She winked knowingly and proceeded to feed Colin as he fed her in return.

"God, they are unbearable these last few months of the engagement, it is like they are joined at the hip!" Rosemary sighed in her stage whisper, all the while admiring the affection of the pair.

Finn plopped down his plate and turned his chair to the reverse then proceeded to stir his Bloody Mary with his celery, "I would bet the Wendy Lady is more so enamored as her wedding day approaches, I bet a thousand on it." He popped a bacon in his mouth then swigged his drink.

"I'll take Logan for the sap!" Robert waved a few bills, and soon the betting began in earnest.

Rory and Logan just laughed off the antics of their friends.

"So Ror?" Steph started, "Now that you are off the trail and off the market, does that mean you can be a bridesmaid?"

Rory looked at her friend with wide eyes, "Steph, that would be amazing!" She sprung from her chair and extracted her friend from Colin's lap giving her a hug while twirling. The girls grabbed coffee and slipped away to giggle and plan.

Logan and Colin shared a pointed stare, "Your fault, you are marrying her."


	6. Chapter 6 - Re-Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they are a few years later.

 

Four years have passed, Logan and Rory have been married for two and a bit of them, after building their own success they have returned to Hartford, have a soon to be, one-year old son (Richard Logan affectionately called Ry) and are on the last day of a much-needed vacation after the success of Rory's first novel, a love story that told of the love between a wealthy playboy and a small town princess in the hallowed halls of Yale.

* * *

Lorelai watched her grandson he was just as her mother had predicted all those years ago, his blonde hair, her blue eyes, and at nearly one year, he was already displaying his mischievous side. She reflected on how much she did not want Rory to marry Logan, but could admit when she had misjudged. She laughed to herself about the first bid-a-basket after they reunited, he had bid too high and almost killed Taylor; he had learned to bid in moderation after that, but the look on Taylor's face when Logan bid $100,000 for leftover pizza and Chinese was something the whole town never forgot. Lorelai had quickly hit him and made him lower it to $100, Taylor was still in shock, but Logan became a town legend. In homage that year they had handed out full size 100 Grand bars for Halloween and Logan was accepted as one of them, she could hardly disagree after meeting Finn. She sighed, she had so misjudged for so long, when had society changed, and more importantly, why had she not noticed. If she had been told all those years ago how happy she would be Rory found Logan, she would have scoffed. It was true though, she was very happy with the pairing. She mused at having tea with the Huntzbergers to pick up Ry for her week wile Rory and Logan took a much needed vacation after the book tour. She considered the book, a story of their challenges to become the loving couple they were, the obstacles they had to overcome and finally the triumph, yes 'Rocket to Love' had been a best seller within a week. She let her thoughts wander to her daughter's new venture, 'Gilmore Girls', she had been reluctant, but after reading the first few chapters, she knew it had to be written. She knew the story would be cathartic for both of them, but still worried how others may view it. Her mind wandered through the past two years and finally getting to really know the man who loved her daughter so dearly. She laughed at her grandson as he cuddled Paul Anka, she loved how affectionate her grandson was and had to admit that though she really wanted a granddaughter at first,he was a wonder. She loved how the little heir brought all of Hartford to team Rogan. Little Ry had not quite mastered how to pet her pup, but Paul Anka welcomed his affection no matter.

* * *

Rory and Logan strolled hand in hand as the sun dipped below the horizon, it had been an amazing two weeks and tomorrow they returned to civilization to Rory's next book and to their one year old in time for his first birthday party.

Rory pulled close enough to Logan to place her head on his shoulder. "Logan" she began, "This has been the perfect break, you always know just what I need. The book tour was exhausting, and I am gratified you convinced me to have a mommy's helper while I traveled, it assured I got a good night's sleep and didn't kill myself trying to be super mom. Then this, this wonderful vacation, you really are the bestest husband."

"My wife the author ladies and gentlemen" he gestured to the imaginary audience "Ace you know bestest isn't a word." He teased shaking his head.

"It is too a word, it is in the Gilmore Girls hand book, when you have the best of everything it is the  _bestest_ , and I have the absolute best of everything." She pulled him to her for a deep heartfelt kiss.

He pulled her hips to him and allowed the kiss to deepen happy they were on a private beach so no worries if things got out of hand. They slowed and pulled a bit apart, then placed forehead to forehead drawing small breaths to regain the lost air.

"I concede, bestest is a word, and you my darling are the bestest wife a man could ask for." They returned to their leisurely stroll and up to the bungalow to enjoy their last night before chaos reigned supreme once more.

* * *

The return to civilization had been uneventful and they found themselves pulling up to Rory's childhood home where Lorelai sat watching as her grandson as he bounced his hands on the belly of Paul Anka in an effort to pet the ever-patient pup.

Rory squirmed in her seat as they arrived at her childhood home and once the car stopped she quickly unbuckled escaping the car and bounded up the stairs, stepped over the baby gate and swooped her child into her arms twirling and nuzzling him while delighting in his giggles.

Logan just laughed and followed her out of the car.

"My baby, how I missed you." She cooed and stilled as Logan joined them in a family hug.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Lorelai deadpanned in a poor Brooklyn accent.

The little family turned and while still mostly wrapped around each other, extended their arms and included her in the greeting.

Luke came out the door and beamed at them giving Rory and Logan fond shoulder pats. "I thought I heard a ruckus out here, come in, come in, I have supper all ready."

They moved through the door and were greeted by the comforting scent of pot roast.

"Luke, you are the bestest, I was craving pot roast and you know; you simply can't get a proper Yankee pot roast on Fiji." Rory beamed, and Logan shook his head grinning broadly at his wife's words.

"Hey, what about me, I took care of this little guy this whole week and I planned the birthday party. Say why did that rocket have to be the theme again?" She queried retrieving the baby from his mother's arms and snuggling him to her.

"Mom, you know why, and besides, his cousins are all old enough to enjoy the moon bouncer and all the space themed things. Tell me Sookie is making the cake and not the bakery Shira insisted on for the wedding, they were just awful, I was so relieved when Sookie saved the day with her back up cake."

"Absolutely, she had Jackson and Luke build a spaceship cake stand and is filling it with cupcakes! Isn't that genius, I mean it will be a huge mess and it's likely that both Shira and Emily will most likely hate it, but that makes it even better." Lorelai was giddy, and Logan took his son from her before she bounced out right. As he lifted him, he wrinkled his nose.

Rory smiled and quickly lifted Ry from his father, then took the baby to the makeshift family bedroom her room had become, gone was the twin, in its place was a queen, the dresser was replaced with a changing table and where her desk once sat was now the home for the crib. She sighed as she looked around then noticed the rocket zooming thru space the amazing mural sported the distinctive Yale logo painted on the side of the rocket instead of the more expected U.S.A..

"Well, look at that Ry, your grandma gave you your very own first vision board and she even approves our wish for you to go to Yale." She cooed as she changed the kicking baby. "Were you as good for the Huntzbergers as you were my mom and dad?" She blew bubbles on his tummy making him giggle before snapping the onesie back in place. She returned to dinner and Logan retrieved his son. "Who painted the wall, it's beautiful?"

Luke blushed with obvious pride, "April did it, she wanted to do something special, I'll tell her you like it."

Logan got up and went to the room to see what the fuss was about. "That is some talent she has, first she is like literally a rocket scientist then she can paint like that. Amazing."

"Yeah, she is a talent that one, she did manage to get here for a few days, but returned for classes last night, she wanted to stay to say hello, but you know." Luke was flustered.

"We get it, M.I.T is a tough school, and it is just amazing she could take the time to spend with you and Ry, but that mural sure is over the top. I mean if she decided to she could be an artist and scrap the whole science thing. I bet she could go to China and become an apprentice tattoo artist." Logan teased.

This earned a scowl from Luke, and Lorelai rushed, "He's kidding, just kidding, he wants her to be all she can be, and a tattoo artist in China?." She waived her had dismissively and pet his hand and the family enjoyed the meal while Ry bounced in his rocket shaped swing as he tried to reach the planets that danced above him.

The evening wore on and soon the family was asleep waiting for the morning which would bring friends and family to celebrate the baby's milestone.

* * *

Rory showed off April's mural to everyone thanks to her phone and they all appropriately oohed and awed. The cupcake display was rolled out and there were applause as Sookie brought a special little cake with a rocket shaped candle for Ry to 'blow out' with the help of his parents of course, it was picture perfect as Robert would show them later.

Rory looked around the party, she smiled happily as the elites mixed with the townies, Maury and Colin were playing a duet, Steph soothed her precious little girl while chatting with Lane. She smiled at Mitchum who was talking to Jackson and lifted his glass in silent cheers. This was her world, the one brought to her to absolute true love, just because of the return of a rocket.

-End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter in this story. I tried really I did to make it longer, it just ended here. I do have another story in the works and will be posting again soon. Thanks again to ALL who favorite, follow, comment and read - I really appreciate it.


End file.
